


Marinette's Slumber Party

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Marinette's Slumber Party [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Horror, Humor, Other, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marinette invited her new classmates to her slumber party.





	Marinette's Slumber Party

Marinette said "You're invited to my slumber party"

Mariluz, Rose and Ana cheered

Marinette give the girls invitations

The girls cheered

Pink balloons transition

The school bell rings and everyone run out of the school cheering except for a angry Lila.

Lila said "I can't believe I got an D on my science test my parents are gonna be so mad at me"

But she hears Marinette's voice

"You're invited to my slumber party at my house"

Lila growled


End file.
